Nos volvemos a encontrar
by UlquihimeLover
Summary: Hace 3 años vencieron a Aizen, ahora estaban en preparatoria, y pensaban que todo había acabado, pero no es así, una extraña presencia perturbaba a Inoue Orihime,y decidió no darle importancia, hasta que todos sus recuerdos regresaron, acompañados de una persona, una persona que decía tener su corazón. El regreso de varias personas, afectaran a Orihime ¿Podrá soportarlo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Primero que nada, este es el primer fanfic q subo en mi VIDA, no me odien si no les gusta, y si, esta cortito pero deja con dudas *-*  
Bueno ya, a la historia**_

Chapter 1: ¿Que esta pasando?

- ¿Que? ¿Pero porque a mi?-dijo con la voz débil- Yo no soy nadie…- Volvió a mirar esos penetrantes ojos verdes- y tu… ¿Quién eres tu?  
-Vendrás conmigo y no puedes negarte, pues si lo haces matare a todos tus amigos… y supongo que estaría bien matar a…Kurosaki Ichigo  
-Abrí los ojos de sorpresa- ¡No! Iré contigo pero ¡por favor! ¡No le hagas daño a nadie!- Unas lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro y lo vi acercarse, esos ojos tan verdes y vacios, esa expresión de soledad y angustia que absorbían mi vida, su alma pidiéndome ayuda… Que estoy sintiendo… ¿miedo?... no es eso, es… ¿lastima?- fui interrumpida  
-No llores mujer o acaso eres débil?- Dijo secamente mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas- Si lo eres tendré que matarte…- y a aparto el cabello de mi cara antes de alejarse- recuerda que las vidas de todos tus seres queridos están en tus manos- Abrió una extraña entrada a otra dimensión, Garganta- y… 1 cosa mas, juraras no decirle sobre esto a nadie, De acuerdo…Mujer?

…

-Desperté de repente- ¿Que ha sido eso? Esta es la 4ta vez que sueño con eso,…y ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien…-

Hace casi 3 años que vencimos a Aizen, Kurosaki-kun perdió y recupero sus poderes, recuerdo lo patética que me veía ese día, cuando Ichigo peleaba contra Ginjo, yo decía como maniática: No llores kurosaki-kun, No llores kurosaki-kun, No llores…. Dejaron venir a Rukia, para vivir en el mundo humano, yo desarrolle el Shunpo a pesar de no ser una Shinigami, Ishida, mejoro su arco, es mas rápido y tiene mejor precisión, en cuanto a Chad… bueno el esta mas alto y ahora tiene barba… claro que es aun mas fuerte… La verdad recuerdo pequeños fragmentos de mis días en Las Noches, casi nada pero, algo que jamás olvidare, es a ese hombre que jugo con mi mente, que me hizo la vida imposible, ese hombre que murió frente a mis ojos, y no hice nada para salvarlo, no, ni siquiera lo intente… ese hombre… Ulquiorra Shiffer el hombre que cambio mi vida…

-¡Alto! ¿¡Que estoy diciendo!? ¡No puedo pensar en eso! ¡Además llegare tarde a la escuela!- Me arregle desayune un plato de cereal y me fui-

Así es… Yo Inoue Orihime, tengo 18 años y estoy cursando el ultimo año de preparatoria, si, preparatoria, y tengo el presentimiento de que algo se acerca pero la verdad… yo ya no creo en el destino, me hizo una mala jugada, entonces decidí no creer, JAMAS, NUNCA, creer en esas cosas tan extrañas…

Hoy me espera un gran día, o al menos eso espero, no quisiera encontrar a nadie, ni a Rukia, o Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, o Sado-kun… por desgracia estamos en la misma preparatoria, y no puedo evitarlos…

Cuando iba llegando a la entrada de la escuela, sentí algo muy extraño, casi conocido, un reiatsu muy conocido, aunque ya eh olvidado de quien es… Me maldije a mi misma, por haberme encontrado con Kurosaki-kun, por hacerme su amiga, por intentar rescatar a Rukia, por ser tan débil… por dejarme manipular por Aizen, si no fuera por kurosaki-kun, yo jamás habría conocido a ningún shinigami, mi vida seria normal, jamás hubiera ido a las noches y dejar a mi corazón sufrir tanto… Pero claro, ahora ya no siento mi corazón… eso me paso hace mucho tiempo, perdí mi corazón y no se donde lo deje…

-Heeey! Inouee! ¡Aquí!- grito una emocionada y pequeña pelinegra, en seguida la reconocí, y desee no estar ahí  
-Hola Rukia! Y…- vi a kurosaki-kun junto a ella- hola Kurosaki-kun!  
-Hola Orihime!- Me ah llamado Orihime…- ¿Como has estado?  
- muy bien, gracias- sentía que Rukia me miraba con odio, pero la ignore- Y tu?  
-Muy- Rukia lo interrumpió- Muy bien! Inoue tenemos una gran noticia para ti!-

Entonces recordé, que Ichigo se había declarado a Rukia después de recuperar sus poderes, Rukia seguía llamándome Inoue.

-Ichigo y yo, nos mudaremos juntos al terminar la preparatoria!- Dijo casi gritando  
- En serio? Eso es muy bueno!- dije en un tono desinterés bastante discreto. Rukia no era mi amiga, solo fingía serlo, me mataba eso, afortunadamente, el día que el hombre que una vez ame, me hizo dejar de sentir… dolor y felicidad, verdadera felicidad y no lo que fingía sentir todos los días… el me rompió el corazón, ese hombre en el que ahora no había un ceño fruncido, yacía el ultimo rastro de sensibilidad en mi…

-Nos vemos luego, iré con Ishida- Sonreí fingidamente y me senté junto a el, no me despedi de ella, pues era mejor ignorarla. En cuanto a Ishida, el era el único con el que me sentía libre, estaba en constante silencio, escuchaba mis problemas y me aconsejaba, era un joven inteligente, pacifico, atento y por lo tanto, insensible. Entonces recordé a ese hombre, el que me hizo la vida miserable, ese hombre al que no pude o intente salvar, y su nombre es:

-Ulquiorra Shiffer…

_**Lo se lo se, esta raro, pero supongo es porque soy nueva en esto, llevo ya un tiempo leyendo fanfics y pues dije: Pq no debería hacer el mío? Y entonces aquí esta. Me gustaría q dejen reviews y me ayuden a mejorar con sus consejos :D Gracias, y no tardare mucho en subir el próximo capitulo porque ya lo tengo hecho**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cosas raras

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto! Es que me absorbe la secundaria D: Bueno creo que este no me quedo muy bien pero, uff… ya ven, ya a la historia**_

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene IshiHime, lamento no haberlo advertido antes. Supongo q también algo de humor (?) **_

_**Nota: el comportamiento de Orihime es por culpa de Ulquiorra aunque ella no sepa aun nada de el.**_

Chapter 2: Cosas Raras

Segui la misma rutina después de despertar, y cuando por fin emprendí mi camino a la escuela, de nuevo, el mismo sentimiento, pero ahora es mas pesado, empezaba a incomodarme, pero le reste importancia cuando Ishida-kun se acerco para caminar junto a mi.

Hey! Inoue, puedo acompañarte?- dijo nervioso

Claro!- el tenia una expresión rara, no pude saber lo que pensaba, así que me rendí

El regresaba la mirada detrás de nosotros muy seguido, no lo comprendía, que nos estaba siguiendo? no lo sabia, y no podía averiguarlo.

_Flashback  
_Ishida POV

_Senti el reiatsu de Inoue-san no muy lejos de mi, pero alrededor de ella había algo mas, otro reiatsu, en seguida supe de quien se trataba_

_-Ulquiorra Shiffer… al final, no se mantendrá lejos de ella- empeze a correr hacia Inoue-san lo mas rápido que pude y al llegar a donde ella estaba, vi que Ulquiorra me observaba, tal vez enojado por frustrar su plan, o tal vez indiferente como siempre. Desde el momento que me lo encontré siguiéndola, me comprometi a cuidarla de el y de cualquier cosa relacionada con ese ex –Espada, si algo le pasa a Inoue-san, no me lo perdonaría jamás._

_Fin Flashback (Fin Ishida POV)_

Llegamos a la escuela, pero inmediatamente Kurosaki-kun se llevo a rastras a Ishida-kun con el, Sado-kun y Rukia. Se veian muy nervisos, o preocupados, sin embargo no pude escuchar su conversación por unas chicas que estaban hablando detrás de mi

-Ya lo vieron chicas?! Es el chico mas guapo del Instituto!- Dijo una castaña bastante emocionada-

- Tiene un nombre raro, y su piel es damasiado palida… es guapísimo!- dijo otra castaña muy parecida a la anterior  
-Lo se!- le contesto una rubia- Debe ser mio! Bueno considerando quien soy, caera en mis manos, mas rápido que el trueno!- Dijo presumidamente agitando su cabello  
- No… Ilari-sama… se dice, '' Mas rápido que la luz''- dijo tímidamente una chica de anteojos que estaba detrás de ella_  
_- Silencio Mai! Y lleva mis libros a mi casillero!- Le dijo mientras aventaba sus libros a la cara de la chica. Me molesto mucho que hiciera eso, y sin pensarlo dos veces defendí a la pobre chica.

-Hey! Quien te crees que eres!?- Dije enojada, y gritándole, tan alto que mucha gente volteo a verme sorprendida. No me enojo nunca, pero algo ah estado alterando mi mente y mis sentimientos-  
-Perdoname!? No sabes quien soy yo?! Debes ser una retrasada!- Dijo la rubia bastante ofendida- Yo soy Takahashi Ilari! Para ti, Takahashi-sama, ignorante, soy la mas popular de esta escuela- Dijo aun mas ofendida y con ganas de matarme  
-Pues… yo no te conocía, así que no debes ser tan popular como te crees…!- Esta vez me arrepentí de haber empezado todo esto, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, desee irme de ahí rápidamente, antes de meterme en mas problemas  
-Eres… una Maldita!- Dijo mientras me daba un golpe en la cara

No se que me paso, solo… sucedió… me abalance sobre ella para empezar una pelea a puño limpio, dada mi inexperiencia mis golpes no tenían dirección, yo jalaba su cabello mientras ella jalaba el mío, y claro una bolita de gente se reunió frente a nosotros mientras gritaban emocionados todos los chicos, debido a su naturaleza siempre les complace ver a dos mujeres peleando. Todo se empezó a calmar cuando el grupo de Kurosaki-kun, ahora con Tatsuki-chan, decidió ver quien peleaba esta vez, y escuche el grito deseperado de Tatsuki-chan

-Orihime!- Dijo mientras me levantaba del suelo, liberándome de la rubia, por supuesto que no le dio problemas, Tatsuki-chan es la mujer mas fuerte que conozco desde hace mucho, MUCHO, tiempo- Que te ocurre!? Tu no eres así- fue interrumpida por la rubia

- Arisawa! Has venido a defenderla!? Jajaja! Me haces reir, tu no podrías conmigo en un millón de años! Eres una Perdedora! Igual que tu pequeña amiga de cabell naranja, cullo nombre es tan insignificante para mi que no me molestare en apren…- Tatsuki-chan la silencio con un puñetazo que la llevo al suelo

- Inoue Orihime… Takahasi, ese es su insignificante nombre, y mas te vale ir grabandotelo!- Dijo mientras la tomaba del cuello de su caro vestido, el cual por cierto, era demasiado rosa para mi gusto

Todo el mundo nos observaba sorprendido, a mi por que nunca me habían visto enojada o… peleando, y a Tatsuki, por hacerle frente a la chica mas odiada de todo el lugar, la popular ''Takahashi Ilari''.

-Hey, amm… Mai? Ese es tu nombre… cierto? - Le pregunte a la chica que permanecia en su lugar, asustada y sorpendida, pero gritando de felicidad en su interior, a lo que ella solo asintió- no deberías dejar que ellas te traten así- Dije mientras sonreía y ponía una mano en su hombro, claro que mi actual aspecto no ayudaba, tenia la nariz y la frente llena de sangre, y la ropa manchada con una combinación de MUCHO maquillaje y un poco de sangre,si los demás no me conocieran, ya estarían huyendo de ahí

- Gracias, Inoue-sama, lo hare!- Dijo bastante segura de si misma, sonriendo de iguel manera que yo, parecía ser una chica bastante fuerte, pues se dirigió a la aun atontada Takahashi, y le tiro los libros encima. Me quede en shock, jamás pensé que eso sucedería, la chica es de primer año, pero me sorprendió bastante…

-Inoue-san!- Dijo Ishida-kun demasiado preocupado- Estas llena de sangre! Te llevare a la enfermería- Me tomo una mano y corrió hacia otro edificio donde estaba la enfermería

-Ishida-kun, no es necesario. Le dije sonriendo, aunque el ya sabia que yo me podría curar sola- pero aun así, gracias

-Lo lamento. Ya estamos bastante lejos, será mejor que te cures- dijo seriamente… como siempre

Ishida POV

=EL s acercaba hacia el lugar de la pelea, Ulquiorra Shiffer, debía llevarme a Inoue=san lo mas lejos posible, debía protejerla. Cuando ya nos habíamos alejado bastante se curo ella misma, y al parecer Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que ella estaba usando su reiatsu, enseguida lo vi acercándose, tan indiferente como siempre, ella se empezó a poner nerviosa, se debilitaba cada vez mas, y se ponía muy incomoda con su precensia, eso no me gustaba. Ya estaba muy cerca, no tanto para que Inoue-san lo viera, no tenia otra opción que hacer lo primero que me vino a la mente….

-Ishida-kun, no me… no me siento muy bi- se callo cuando la rodee con los brazos y la acorrale a una pared, me miraba confundida, hasta que tome el valor suficiente y lo hize… la bese… me acerque lentamente hacia ella, se sonrojo inmediatamente. Debo admitir que lo difrute, difrute qu ella me haya correspondido aunque sea por un momento, fue un beso dulce y lento, se sentía tan bien… Inoue-san era la mujer de la que estuve enamorado todo este tiempo, desde que me comverti en su confdente y mejor amigo, la empeze a amar. Una vez que comenze, ya no había marcha atrás no podía detenerme, mi cuerpo se acerco mas al suyo, exageradamente, yo acariciaba su cabello, hasta que reaccione repentinamente, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me arrempenti, quería irme de ese lugar. Regrese mi mirada a lquiorra, su mirada era tan… fría y dolorosa, unos segundos después se fue de ese lugar. No sabia que decirle a Inoue-san exepto lo siento y sufrir las consecuencias.

Fin Ishida POV

De repente sus horquillas brillaron y un pequeño hombre muy MUY enojado le gritaba como desquiciado

- Hey! Tu! Te matare! Sueltame Ayame! Dejame patear su trasero!- Decia mientras se intentaba zafar de Ayame

- Alto Tsubaki! Alejate de el le haras daño!- dijo mientras lo jalaba y evitaba un asesinato

-Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi… a la mujer!? COnsiderate muerto! – Amenazaba cada vez mas

-Tsubaki! Eso no te incumbe, regresemos!- dijo aun jalando a Tsubaki lejos de ahí

-Mujer! Poruqe no intentaste hacer nada!? Te dejaste llevar!- Dijo apuntando a Inoue

Inoue solo se quedo viendo a Ishida y Tsubaki discutiendo y gritándole, no lo soporto mas y se fue corriendo, los 2 trataron de ir por ella, pero fuero detenidos por Ayame

-Alto ahí! A donde creen que van? Ella necesita estar sola

-Ayame… pero!- fue interrumpido

-Eh hablado! Somos parte de su alma, deberías sentir lo que ella siente ahora. Ven, regresemos…- Dijo tomando a Tsubaki de la muñeca y arrastrándolo hacia el lugr donde corrió decidió irse temprano a casa, la primera vez que no era por algún hollow o algún asunt relacionado con Shinigamis

Orihime POV

Corri lo mas lejos posible de ahí,quería desaparecer quería ser tragada por la tierra, que me esta pasando? Porque periti que eso pasara? Porque le correspondi… otra vez…?

_**Ahh! Esta medio larguito, tiene un poquito (si como no) de IshiHime, esque me vino la idea de repente, lo escribi improvisadamente, y esta pelea de Orihime vs Ilari no iba a ponerla pero en un momento de crisis apareció. El nombre de Ilari lo sauqe de una de mis amigas, bueno se llama Itari, pero se equivocaron en la lista de los de mi grupo y le pusieron Ilari, de ahí salió. Mai es una chica de primer año, se supone que es maltratada por Ilari y sus secuases sin nombre (jejeje) pero cuando Orihime la defiende esta toma valor y se le pone Punky a Ilari.**_

_**EN el prox capitulo no va a haber tanto IshiHime, y dejare unas preguntas que los djaran dudosos:  
¿Quién será este nuevo chico, tan guapo, atractivo y sexy del que hablaban las 3 populares? (Aunque creo que es un poco obvio) ¿Inoue se meterá en problemas por su pelea? ¿Se reencontrara con alguien del pasado? ¿Ulquiorra lograra su plan B aun desconocido? ¿Pasara inadvertido de Ichigo y sus amigos?**_

Jejeje algunas no tienen sentido pero bueno… aun soy una niña (niña, puberta, adolescente lo que ustedes qieran) y no uso palabras tan elegante y/o extravagantes como ustedes, los mayores :P.

_**Por cierto, hoy es 22 d Septiembre de 2012, solo digo :P**_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Quien esta ahi?

_**No tengo PERDON DE DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! Más de un mes sin subir nada, aunque tengo que admitir que pensaba ya no subir nada, hasta que un día sin internet me puso a escribir de nuevo. Si si, ya se que esta historia es Ulquihime, y deben estar pensando: Pero que… ¿¡Porque metes Ishihime en la historia, si vinimos buscando Ulquihime!? Pero miren el lado bueno… emmm… ustedes lean y no me maten, si? **_

_Flashback_

_-Inoue-san… yo… yo quería saber si… tal vez, si tu quieres, Te…gustaría… ir al baile de graduación conmigo…?- Dijo sonrojado y nervioso a mas no poder_

_-Claro Ishida-kun, será un gusto acompañarte!- Dijo inocentemente la pelirroja causando un mayor sonrojo en Ishida._

_Mas tarde esa misma noche, Ishida toco al timbre de Inoue, ella abrió la puerta dejando embobado al chico._

_-Ishida-kun? Te encuentras bien?- Dijo un poco sonrojada- Es mi vestido? Esta mal?- dijo ahora mirándose el vestido_

_-N-no! Esta perfecto! Te vez realmente hermosa con el!- Dijo nervioso por la reacción de Inoue. Ishida se sento en el sillón a esperar a Inoue mientras se arreglaba por completo. En un poco más de 15 minutos ella ya estaba lista (Uff que rápida) y se dirigieron a el lugar donde seria el baile.  
Al llegar, Tatsuki y Rukia recibieron a Inoue admirando lo hermosa que se veía, por otra parte, Renji (quien estaba ahí por una misión y termino yendo a la fiesta) y Chad recibieron a Ishida, preguntándole porque y como había invitado a Inoue, mientras Ichigo se aseguraba de que Ishida la trataría bien. La noche paso, todos bailaban muy a gusto, Renji bailaba con Tatsuki, Ichigo con Rukia e Ishida con Inoue, mientras que Chad se desapareció con una chica de la clase. Llegó el esperado baile lento, cada quien con su pareja, Ishida e Inoue bailaron un rato pero salieron a caminar, platicaban muy a gusto hasta que uno de los tacones de Inoue se había atorado en una rendija del suelo, haciéndola caer y lastimarse el tobillo. Ishida se apresuro a ayudarla a zafarse, pero mientras Inoue intentaba liberarse Ishida hizo un movimiento en falso haciéndola quedar libre y caer sobre el, estaban tan cerca, sus caras casi se tocaban, el silencio reino el momento, pero Inoue empezó a reírse diciendo que era muy torpe con un leve rubor en las mejillas, Ishida le correspondió y empezó a reírse, sin darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban. Ishida se dejo de reir un momento viendo fijo a los ojos de ella, y de un segundo a otro ya la estaba besando, el tiempo se detuvo para los 2, su primer beso, que experiencia tan… impresionante y confusa…Inoue se levanto de golpe, sonrojada hasta las orejas, seguida de Ishida, quien pidió disculpas inmediatamente, Inoue esta tan avergonzada que seria capaz de ponerse una bolsa de papel con una dibujo de una carita sonriente en la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos.  
Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, y después de una larga y mental charla motivacional, Ishida se atrevió a ir por ella y seguir como si nada, de todas maneras era su graduación, ¿Por qué arruinarla?_

_-Inoue-san, yo… lo siento… pero podríamos proseguir con la noche?- dijo Ishida un poco triste_

_-Si… Si, vamos a bailar!- Dijo mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Ishida y se dirigían a la pista de baile._

_El resto de la noche no fue incomodo para ninguno de los 2, como si no hubiera pasado nada en su totalidad…_

_Fin Flashback_

-¿¡Porque!? Eres una tonta Orihime, tonta, tonta, tonta!- Dijo en voz alta sin pensar que alguien la pudo escuchar- ¿¡Eso estuvo mal pero, de donde salió eso!?...- Respiro profundo y trato de calmarse, se sentó y recargo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba. Creyó que seria Ishida, o Ichigo, cualquiera de sus amigos, pero solo logro ver un par de mechones negros moviéndose hacia otro lugar rápidamente.

-Hola? Quien eres?- Dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a buscar- Tatsuki-chan, Rukia?... Ishida-kun? Son ustedes?- comenzó a caminar mas a prisa- Esto no es divertido… salgan de ahí!- Dijo cuando empezó a correr y se topo con una pared- Debe ser mi imaginación…

-Señorita Inoue!- Dijo la directora de la institución- Acompáñeme a mi oficina!- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y veía a Tatsuki y a Ilari caminar detrás de ella.

Inoue dejo escapar un suspiro y la siguió, pero antes giro la cabeza para asegurarse que no había nadie, vio a alguien caminando con dirección a la pared, cabello lacio y negro a los hombros, un poco mas alto que ella, y vestía el uniforme escolar. Iba a acercarse pero Tatsuki la saco del trance en el que estaba.

-Orihimee! Apresúrate!- Y corrió hacia ella para tomarla del brazo y llevarla casi a rastras

-Pero, Tatsuki-chan, yo debo- Fue interrumpida-

- Sin excusas, puedes hacerlo después- y se fueron

La persona que estaba caminando en dirección contraria a ella, volteo a ver a Inoue pero se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie, y maldijo por lo bajo a Tatsuki por habérsela llevado, era su oportunidad. Solamente se alejo caminando lentamente, hasta encontrarse a Ishida

-Ishida Uryuu?-

-… Si… que quieres?- Dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-No se porque te estoy diciendo esto… Mi plan esta fallando, nunca creí que pasaría…- dijo tan sereno como siempre

-Plan? De que hablas?- Dijo Ishida muy confundido

-Si… El plan B. Es acerca de la mujer, yo debía infiltrarme en este lugar, y hacerme pasar como uno de ustedes para atraer su atención, yo le explicaría como estoy aquí, y que busco en realidad y le diría que estoy aquí por ella, pero si no fuera por su amiga de cabello negro, todo estaría bien…

-Amiga de cab… Tatsuki?

-Si… ella interfiere en mi plan-

-De que hablas? Ella no te conoce!- Dijo un poco exaltado

-Así es… pero la aleja de mi sin saberlo- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar- Una cosa mas, necesito que tus amigos sepan de mi… Y necesito que los hagas aceptarme en su grupo…- Dijo mientras se alejaba cada vez mas-

-Si… claro… Como digas, Ulquiorra Shiffer…- Dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose-

En la oficina de la Directora…

-Pero señorita Yuki!- Dijo Ilari- Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! Yo soy la victima!- Dijo poniendo una cara de ''angelito'' que ni a Barney le daría lastima.

- Sin excusas!-Dijo la directora golpeando su escritorio- Tu y la señorita Inoue se lo han buscado-

-Lo siento señorita Yuki, no volverá a pasar, pero… en verdad, yo no empecé con la pelea, y Tatsuki-chan solamente me defendió, porque Ilari-chan me había insultado y golpeado…-Dijo Inoue con la cabeza baja

-Orihime, no la llames así- Le susurro Tatsuki

-Señorita Inoue y Señorita Arisawa, pueden retirarse a sus clases- Dijo un poco más calmada la directora-

-Esta bien señorita Yuki- Dijo Inoue mientras Tatsuki y ella le hacían una pequeña reverencia en forma de despedida.

-Y usted, Señorita Takahashi, esta en un gran problema, no me deja más remedio que llamar a sus padres. Este comportamiento no es digno de una señorita como usted!, pero ya vera…- Dijo tomando el teléfono para llamar a sus padres.

Inoue y Tatsuki salieron de su oficina lo más rápido posible para no recaer en la furia de la directora una vez más.  
Al salir del edificio, Inoue se separo de Tatsuki con la excusa de sentirse mal. Tatsuki no quería dejarla ir, pero al final cedió. Pero el verdadero propósito de Inoue, era encontrar a la persona que había visto más temprano.

…

En otro lugar, Ishida era acompañado por Ichigo, Chad, Rukia y como de costumbre, Kon en la espalda de Ichigo.

-A donde nos llevas?- Dijo Rukia sin recibir respuesta-

-Ishida…- Dijo Chad, pero tampoco recibió respuesta-

-Escucha cuatro ojos! Nos vas a decir a donde nos llevas o no? Me traes de los nervios!- Dijo Kon un poco molesto.

Ishida se detuvo en seco con una venita tipo anime en la cabeza -Ya cállense todos!, casi estamos aquí, así que me harian un gran favor, si cierran la boca en este instante- Dijo ya molesto por tantas preguntas-

-...- El silencio reino por un momento, hasta que Ichigo se harto y exploto-

-Dioooooos! Esto esta tomando una eternidad! ¿¡Puedes decirnos a donde vamos ya!?- Dijo Ichigo gritándole al oído-

Ishida como acto reflejo le dio un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo lejos.- Pedí silencio, Kurosaki, además ya hemos llegado- dijo ahora mas calmado, mientras señalaba a un gran jardín que estaba separado de la institución.

-Kurosaki ichigo… Tantos años, y sigues igual de idiota que siempre- Dijo sin expresión alguna

-Quien eres?- Dijo tratando de reconocer esa voz y esa cara-

-Tu….- Dijeron Chad y Rukia al mismo tiempo mientras se veían entre ellos y luego volteaban a ver a Ichigo-

-Ichigo, tu… no lo recuerdas?- Dijo Rukia muy confusa

-De que hablas…? LO conocen?- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la figura desconocida y lo examinaba de arriba abajo- Espera… tu… yo te recuerdo!- Dijo exaltado mientras corría hacia el y lo tomaba de la camisa- Tu eres…-Cada vez lo veía todo mas claro, empezaba a recordar, esa persona era…-Dijo mientras dirigía su puño a la cara de esta persona

-…Ulquiorra… Shiffer!

_**Ya vieron!? Ulquiorra al fin se aparece! Wooo! Ya vieron en la graduación, se supone que Inoue estaba triste porque Ichigo no la invito a ella, pero al final se resigna y decide aceptar la invitación de Ishida, van juntos y bla bla bla… Inoue, pues ya ven como es, y no le da mucha importancia hasta que se besan y se siente mal y LE DAN SU MERECIDO A ILARI! :D Wajajaja, e Ichigo se le pone punky a Ulquiorra, pero como sabemos, Ulquiorra no es tonto, y no se dejaría golpear :D, Pero ya, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo (Que igual me tardare un poco).**_

_**¿Ichigo y los demás aceptaran a Ulquiorra? ¿Inoue se dará cuenta o se lo ocultaran? Es un misterio, xD**_


	4. Chapter 4: Lo que no le pertenece

_**Que levante la mano quien me odie por no subir nada en… 7/8 meses? (o_o)/ :DDD…. Lo lamento, no es que me la viva haciendo mi tarea (en realidad si, a veces) o que tenga una vida social y una agenda muy ajetreadas (así es, soy una puberta sin amigos T-T Okno), simplemente que cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de subir un capitulo me daban mis ataques de flojera o no tenia imaginación etc. PERDONENMEE!. Y para que no me odien mas y mas por no callarme aun, aquí esta el capitulo *-*. Disfruteeeen! (*Una horda de gente me abuchea y lanzan desechos hacia mi*) :Okay: Hago lo que puedo!**_

Ulquiorra POV

-Pidiendo ayuda de un humano, patético…Donde estarán?...Pff que lio…- Escuche algo detrás mío, creo que ya están aquí… 4 personas, al parecer Kurosaki Ichigo esta discutiendo con Ishida Uryuu, valla idiotas…

-Además ya hemos llegado- Dijo Ishida Uryuu tratando de volver a sus casillas.

-Kurosaki Ichigo… Tu no cambiaras, cierto?- Esta demasiado confundido, no me reconoce? Que le sucede a este idiota? Sus amigos si me recuerdan, porque el no lo hace?

-Ichigo tu…. No lo recuerdas?- Dijo esa pequeña mujer, la vi un par de veces pero no recuerdo su nombre…

-De que hablas? Lo conocen?- Creo que empieza a recordar, me esta viendo fijamente, como se me examinara- Espera…tu…Ya te recuerdo…- Seguramente tiene recuerdos flash (*) de lo que paso en Las Noches, hay otra forma de recordarme?- Eres tu! Ulquiorra Shiffer!- Listo ahora ya me ha recordado. Intento golpearme unas veces, pero esta claro que soy más veloz que el y lo logre esquivar y lo tire al suelo.

-Cálmate ya Kurosaki!- Dijo Ishida Uryuu ayudándolo a levantarse y reteniéndolo para que no hiciera una estupidez, creí que Quincys y Shinigamis no eran amigos, pero eso no me incumbe.

_Fin Ulquiorra POV_

-Que haces aquí Ulquiorra!? Como es que estas aquí!?- Dijo Ichigo bastante enojado, confundido y alterado

-…. (Suspiro)…. Cuando cuidaba a esa mujer en Las Noches…-se callo unos segundos-… tu llegada fue prematura…- dijo Ulquiorra dudando lo que iba a decir

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Ichigo analizando sus palabras- Mientes…- Lo capto al final

-Me interesa- Dijo secamente- Ella me interesa, ustedes deben saberlo pero es una mujer muy fuerte. Su forma de pensar… me ha traído aquí. Quiso hacerme entender lo que era un corazón, sin embargo, sigo creyendo que es un invento de ustedes los humanos, lo que mis ojos no pueden ver… no existe.

-No lo creo, como pruebas que estas diciendo la verdad? Pruébame que no tramas nada malo.- Dijo Ichigo seguro de si mismo

-No es necesario, no lo entenderías… Según la definición de corazón de la mujer, me pertenece, su corazón me pertenece, y esta justo aquí- Dijo levantando la mano y cerrándola en un puño- Lo comprendes?... No, tu que sabes de eso?-

-Eso no me dice nada!-Dijo Ichigo obviamente sin entender las palabras de Ulquiorra

-Lo sabia, no comprendes-

-Basta de eso! No le veo ningún sentido!, Además, como es que has llegado a Karakura? Te desvaneciste en el aire cuando peleamos, como es que estas aquí?

-Cuando desaparecí en Las Noches, yo…

_/ Con Inoue /_

-No hay nadie… Nadia ha visto nada, no lo encontrare jamás… Debería ir a casa para descansar- Inoue se dirigió a su casa pero a mitad de camino por un parque algo la ataco por sorpresa estrellándola en un árbol. Como un reflejo puso rápidamente su escudo frente a ella pero se sorprendió al no ver nada-…¿Qué?...- Algo callo desde el árbol donde estaba, enterrando sus largas garras en una de sus piernas haciéndola gritar de dolor, al mismo tiempo que la cosa que la había atacado la arrastraba hacia el. Descubrió que un hollow era el culpable, invoco a Tsubaki y ataco al hollow, partiéndolo por la mitad mientras ella caía, y trataba de calmarse. Volvió a escuchar un gruñido, alzo la mirada y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el hollow se había regenerado.  
Vio la mano del hollow acercarse a ella e invoco a su escudo, pero este lo rompió tomándola con una mano y dejándola caer con fuerza hacia el piso. El hollow preparo una de sus garras para dar el golpe de gracia, y cuando estaba unos centímetros de la cabeza de una casi inconsciente Inoue, algo detuvo el golpe… el sonido de una espada chocando con fuerza con esa garra, ella no podía abrir los ojos, cada vez le pesaban mas los parpados y en un intento desesperado pudo abrir un ojo aunque veía borroso. Diviso un kimono negro, era un hombre, y su espada, esa espada ella la había visto antes, no la podía reconocer pero le era familiar, era un shinigami sin dudas.

-Ku…rosaki…kun?- Necesitaba esa respuesta lo antes posible para poder estar tranquila, pero este tardo en responder

Su salvador cerró los ojos y frunció un poco el ceño dándole la espalda- …Si…- Le dolió un poco escuchar ese nombre de parte de Inoue

-gra…cias- Ella sonrió con alivio y tristeza, de nuevo había tenido que ser salvada por la misma persona…por la misma espada. Se desmayo cortando sus pensamientos y su misterioso salvador la miro unos segundos

-Ya veo…- Se acerco a ella y la observo unos segundos_**.-**__…Supongo que tu corazón…_-El sufrimiento en sus palabras era muy notorio, por suerte estaba solo. Lanzo un suspiro cargado con tristeza y enojo observando una de sus manos, analizándola detenidamente, como si faltara algo en ella_-…ya no me pertenece…_

_...Mujer..._

_**Adsfdsafasfdasfdsa! Me encanta cuando Ulquiorra dice: …Mujer… O mejor dicho, me encanta cuando Ulquiorra habla o respira. Y no, mi obsesión con Ulquiorra no es taaan grande (*ve un poster de Ulquiorra y comienza a babear y se lanza sobre el*) En fin, no se si crean que la parte donde Inoue confunde a Ulquiorra con Ichigo es tonta o algo así. Ustedes dirán: ¿Qué tiene de común el negro y el naranja? O el color miel y el verde? Pues verán, no tiene nada en común, pero Inoue lo estaba viendo de espaldas y se estaba quedando inconsciente y no podía ver muy claro así que no veía su cabeza. La espada se le hizo conocida, pero nunca dije que creyó que la espada era de Ichigo -3- **_

_**Me haría muuuuuuy feliz si me dejan un review! :D Para felicitarme (no te hagas ilusiones) o reclamarse porque el capitulo apesta, o simplemente para decirme cuanto me odian ;). Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Regresando al inicio o no?

_**T3T Me emociono con mi fic y ni siquiera tiene mucha fama. Porque? Porque no recibo mucho reviews? Porque? Porque? Porque? Soy muy mala? Tan mala? Creí que era mala, pero no creí que apestara tanto :( En fin les dejo el capitulo de hoy, ojala este les guste. Y ahora si, ahorita vengo…Voy a suicidarme.  
Disfruten! :DD**_

Ulquiorra tomo en brazos a Inoue y decidió ir a casa de Urahara, si ella estaba inconsciente, los Shun Shun Rikka también deberían estarlo. Solo había sido capaz de detener las hemorragias pero no curar sus fracturas y daños internos.  
Al llegar a casa de Urahara, no se preocupo por llamar a la puerta, entro como si de su hogar se tratara y encontró a Urahara frente a el.

-Te esperábamos, Ulquiorra-san- Dijo Urahara mientras señalaba una camilla donde estaban Tessai y Ururu preparados para asistir a Inoue. Ulquiorra la recostó en la camilla mientras Tessai y Ururu hacían lo que podían.

-Ha sido un hollow basura, no comprendo como pudo dejarla en esas condiciones. Le derrote fácilmente. Y… ella no me ha reconocido- Apretó un poco su puño al decir eso. Sabía que Urahara lo preguntaría, así que se adelanto a decírselo.

-Y has llegado a rescatarle… Que considerado de tu parte Ulquiorra-san- Dijo poniendo su abanico frente a su cara ocultando su sonrisa

-No hubo opción, se me encomendó cuidar de esa mujer desde que estaba en las Noches, debo velar por su seguridad- Dijo Ulquiorra con seriedad

-Pero después se relevo esa orden por la de cuidar de Las Noches, ¿Cierto?, y eso no envuelve a Inoue-san. Podías matarla si te apetecía- Siguió escondiendo su sonrisa burlona bajo el abanico

-Pero no lo hice. Si ella se encontraba en el palacio, entonces también debía ser protegida. Y ahora que estoy aquí no es diferente.

-Incluso si Aizen ahora esta en la Central 46? Ya no es tu obligación. Así que lo estas haciendo por mero gusto. O tal vez porque te preocupas por ella y asesinarías a cualquiera que quiera ponerle un dedo encima. No es así?- Urahara no se rendiría hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-No es así- Ulquiorra se negaba a cualquier insinuación por parte de Urahara. Pero este seguía buscando.

-Entonces como es?- Lo miro con desafío

-…-Y consiguió lo que quería. Ulquiorra soltó un suspiro y desvió su mirada dándole la razón inconscientemente a Urahara.

-Mi punto, Ulquiorra-san, es que, prometiste pasar desadvertido. Y rescatando a Inoue-san, no lo estas haciendo muy bien.- Dijo Urahara mientras cambiaba su expresión a una mas seria

-Es algo banal- Dijo Ulquiorra indiferente

-No, no es algo banal, Ukitake y Kyoraku me han dicho lo que hicieron por ti. No crees que echarías todo eso a perder si no tienes cuidado?- Urahara no cambio su seria expresión ni un segundo

-No podía dejar que ese hollow la asesinara frente a mis ojos, ya he tenido suficiente con no haber hecho nada en las Noches en el momento que desaparecía de su vida. Si los capitanes Ukitake y Kyoraku le han dicho lo que hicieron por mi, y esta hablando conmigo, debe ser porque lo ha comprendido también.-

-Exacto, Ulquiorra-san, comprendo todas tus intenciones en este lugar, por eso mismo estoy dejando que te quedes aquí, por eso mismo le había ocultado tu existencia en este lugar a Kurosaki-san, a Sado-kun, a Ishida-kun, aunque tu terminaras revelando tu identidad, se lo oculte a Inoue-san igualmente. Estoy seguro que cuando se entere no va a estar muy feliz. Ademas, hay algunas posibilidades de que ya se hallan dado cuenta de ti.

-No es así, esas basuras no lo tomaran en cuenta- Dijo Ulquiorra con un cierto cambio en un su tono de voz

-Pues… esas basuras te han ayudado a llegar aquí, y ellos podrían regresarte a donde estabas.-

Ulquiorra sabía que Urahara tenía razón, debía aceptarlo. Además si quería quedarse en el mundo humano debía seguir ciertas reglas. De lo contrario echaría a perder todo lo que Ukitake y Kyoraku habían hecho, y nada bueno saldría de eso.

_Flashback –_

_-Vaya, ha despertado- Un hombre anciano estaba parado junto a Ulquiorra con una chica detrás de el- Dormiste bien?- *he estado durmiendo?*. El ojiverde estaba recostado en una cama un poco extraña,*Que es todo esto?*_

_-Quien es usted?- De verdad estaba confundido- Y en donde me encuentro?- *Este lugar no es Hueco Mundo, y nunca había visto a estas personas, tal vez estoy en el mundo humano…*-Pensó Ulquiorra_

_El anciano lo saco de sus pensamientos- Soy Talou, el dueño de esta casa. Puedo ver que estas muy confundido, pero así suele ser todo el tiempo cuando alguien mas llega aquí.- Este hombre, Talou, llamo a una chica que después regreso con una bandeja con tazas de Te y le ofreció una a Ulquiorra, este la vio un momento haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, tomo la taza y comenzó a beberlo- y dime jovencito, como te llamas?-_

_-Ulquiorra Shiffer- Trato de recuperar la compostura, ser impaciente y tener tantas dudas no era su naturaleza_

_-Ulquiorra-san… no suena mal… que tal…Ulquiorra-kun?_

_-No, solo Ulquiorra.- _

_-Vamos Ulquiorra-kun, no seas amargado. Has terminado tu Te?- Asintió con la cabeza y la chica se acerco y tomo su taza rosando ligeramente el dedo de Ulquiorra, haciendo que se pusiera mas roja. Se llevo las tazas y se empezaron a escuchar gritos emocionados de muchas chicas._

_-Jejeje….- rio el anciano sabiendo que la chica estaba emocionada con la llegada de Ulquiorra._

_-Mi mano se siente pesada- la abrió y cerro con algo de dificultad, lo mismo con sus brazos y todo su cuerpo- ¿Por qué me siento así? Me cuesta trabajo moverme y respirar ¿A que se debe esto?_

_-Es lo normal Ulquiorra-kun, no es nada malo, a todos les cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse al ambiente los primeros días. No te preocupes, ya se te pasara._

_-Los primeros días? Por cierto, no me ha respondido aun, en donde me encuentro?- *Me esta dando sueño, demonios.*_

_- Disculpa Ulquiorra-kun si te lo digo ahora supongo que no serviría de nada. Deberías descansar, cuando te recuperes te explicare todo. Por favor duerme.- El anciano salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. *Tal vez tenga razón y deba descansar, ya no puedo pensar claramente…*  
Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro para Ulquiorra. Supuso que se había quedado dormido de nuevo, en un lugar que no conocía y sin respuestas._

_Fin Flashback (*)_

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y todos se habían ido a dormir- Ulquiorra- Alguien lo estaba llamado, una mujer- Ulquiorra…- No podía dejarlo dormir?- ULQUIORRA!- La mujer que lo llamaba le había gritado en el oído para despertarlo, y Ulquiorra se levanto de golpe, como era de esperar.

-Inoue Orihime!- Ulquiorra grito aun un poco adormilado, a lo que la persona que lo había despertado se reía a carcajadas.- Que quieres Shihoun?- Dijo irritado Ulquiorra. Ya era tarde y lo había despertado después de un día pesado.

-Shihoun? Me haces sonar vieja, es Yoruichi, Yo-rui-chi- Dijo la morena agitando el cabello de Ulquiorra irritándolo aun mas.

-Que es lo que quieres?-Dijo Ulquiorra

-Solo venia a visitarte...Como te sientes?-

-No hay nada anormal en mi cuerpo, y si te refieres a mi gigai, no hay problemas. Puedo dormir ahora?- Dijo Ulquiorra frustrado una vez mas.

-No me refería a eso. Hablo de si estas bien, con respecto a _ella_, a lo que dijo Kisuke, y a Ichigo y los demás.

-No hay nada acerca de eso que me haga sentir mal. Pronto me iré de nuevo a la Sociedad de las almas y todo regresara a ser como antes.

-Eres estúpido?- Ulquiorra la miro confuso- Si regresas ahí, las cosas irán mal, en SS y aquí, Inoue es muy buena con el reiatsu y con el tiempo se dará cuenta que eras tu, se sumirá en la depresión y sufrirá. En cuanto pongas un pie de vuelta en la Sociedad de almas, causaras problemas a Ukitake y Kyoraku por ayudarte, te consideraran traidor por ir al mundo humano y violar las reglas. Quieres eso?

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero que mas puedo hacer? Ella no me recuerda y posiblemente ni siquiera me quiera de vuelta en su vida. SI es así, cual seria mi propósito?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí, y tendrías una vida normal. A su lado. Hay muchas cosas en las que pensar, y elecciones que tomar… Y a lo que venia en realidad, era para decirte que Inoue despertara pronto.- Se levanto de la cama de Ulquiorra y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir se dio la vuelta hacia el una vez mas-

- Y una cosa mas, no te preocupes por Kisuke, es un idiota por naturaleza. Me encargare de el. Buenas noches(8)- Salió de la habitación y dejo pensativo a Ulquiorra unos minutos. Porque el mundo era tan duro con el?...

-Aaaaaah! Yoruichi-saaan! - Grito/chillo Urahara en la distancia, riendo y sollozando a la vez, haciendo imaginar lo peor a Ulquiorra.

No pude solo morir y seguir el ciclo establecido?. Pensó Ulquiorra toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido, olvidando por completo lo de Inoue.

_**Mi plan para suicidarme fallo así que aquí estoy! Vivita y coleando! :D Pobre Urahara, el castigo de Yoruichi debe ser maloo :If You know what i mean: Jejeje.  
(*) En serio quería poner lo que vivió Ulquiorra antes de llegar al mundo humano, pero mejor lo pongo en el siguiente capitulo ;). Y bien? Reviews? No? No? Bueno… Pero si me dejan uno :) háganme saber su opinión sobre mi fic o si tienen alguna sugerencia e ideas. No vemos al sig. Capitulo!**_


End file.
